Of Entries and Interviews
by AliceB.Phantomhive
Summary: This is a story of a certain person who wants to interview the characters of the anime kuroshitsuji so badly. When suddenly his/her wish came true. The characters came to the real world. He/She then made a show for this and is very excited to ask them questions... Discontinued.. :(
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This was created out of boredom... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Entry no. 1: ...**

At a certain show..

"Good day to all of you. My name is Reader's Name. I am here today to interview the casts of kuroshitsuji. I have them lined up here for us to know their basic information. Let's start with Ciel Phantomhive" Said the host.

"When did I get here? Hey! Where am I?" Ciel struggled to get out of the rope tied to him.

"Young master, I warned you earlier about this. Anyway, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the loyal butler of the Phantomhive manor. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Uhmm Reader's name, who are we talking to?" Asked Sebastian.

"Never mind that. Just look at the camera. Also Sebastian, Where are the others?"

"They got away"

"Awwww. Then we just have to do the interview next time... So good bye for now! Stay tuned!"

"After all, I'm Just one hell of a butler" Sebastian said while smirking.

"Can you please untie me now?" Ciel is still struggling

After the show..

Reader's name is posting some "hiring host" flyer outside when suddenly Ciel came.

"I need some explanation now" Ciel demanded.

"I just want to interview you with the questions your audience wants to ask. So please can you come again tomorrow. Also bring your friends" The current host explained

"Is that so?. Well, I have no choice. I guess this is better than kidnapping me. Sebastian, this is an order, we shall come here tomorrow and answer the questions honestly." Ciel ordered Sebastian

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied

* * *

**Sorry if it is really boring! Also sorry for using "reader's name" I can't come up with a name at the moment. GOMENE! Note: This is a story :))) :D XD  
**

**If you notice the "hiring host", yes, it is true.. Anyone can be a host in this story.. it is limited to two host per chapter. Just write a review if you are interested to be a host.. :)**

**Also, you can write in the review your very own questions you want to ask for the interview.. I need help in making those.. :) Don't worry you will be credited...**

**So thanks for reading and enjoying! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Entry no 2

**Yay! Chapter 2!(Wow, speaking about courage to continue this fanfic.. hahaha :)) I hope this won't be as boring as the first one.. I'm writing this on the spot.. I have no idea where this story will end... Well, anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji... :D**

* * *

**Entry no. 2: Where's the question cards?**

**Backstage:**

****"Hey, did you hear? This show already had a new host" A backstage crew mumbled to the other

"Yeah! I heard she's pretty good. What's her name again?" The other one asked.

"Irish, and speak of the devil, she's here!" He replied.

The new host, Irish, wearing a yellow dress and a silver sandals, is now holding a microphone and the cards for questions until she saw Ciel and Sebastian.

"Umm, Are you guys Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis?" She asked them shyly.

"Yes, indeed" Sebastian replied.

"Thank you for coming" She said loss for other words to say.

"Tch, we just came here because of the previous host. And also, if you're that nervous and shy, this show will be a failure" Ciel arrogantly said "Let's go Sebastian"

Again with nothing to say, she just sat down by the window.

"Hey Irish! The show is starting!" The manager called.

"Y-yes!" She ran as fast as she could but stumbled down at her own foot. She turned red in embarrassment but it faded away quickly. She stood up and make her way to the stage.  
Not realizing, the moment she fell down, the cards slip off her hand and only one is left.

**Show** **time:**

"It's time again for Black Butler interviews with your host, Irish!" She made her entrance. People from the audience applauded.

"Thank you!" She waves her hand then stopped. "But let's not waste time, here are guests for today. Ciel, Sebastian, Meirin, Bardroy, Finnian, and Tanaka"

"I Can't Believe I'm here again!"

"Bocchan, please smile a little"

"Nice to meet you"

"This place is huge!"

"I'm all fired up!"

"Ho, Ho, Ho"

"Okay everyone, please have sit... Now here's the first question for Sebastian, from me!" Irish said optimistically

"Isn't that against the rules?" Sebastian doubted her.

"Of course not! Everyone can make questions! Now the question is... What do you usually do after bocchan sleeps?" She finally started asking.

"Well, I'm just preparing for tomorrow" Sebastian said in a straight face.

"And?" Ciel wants him to expand his answer.

"And usually I always give bocchan a good night kiss to-"

"Not that! You idiot!" Ciel's face is completely red as a tomato. The servants excluding tanaka, irish, and the audience also blush and later on full of laughs.

"That was a good answer, now for the next question... hmmm funny" Irish realized the missing cards. She quickly asked the guests "Hey, have you seen the question cards?"

"You mean the cards with scribbles I saw on the floor which I burned with my new flamethrower because I thought is garbage and I'm not mood to pick it up in the backstage?" Bard asked.

"Yes, that one... WHAT?! Now what do I do? This show is doomed"

"Don't worry irish, I'm sure the audience here are willing to write another set of questions just for you, right?" Sebastian looked at the audience with sexy eyes and the audience agreed easily.. "See?"

"Aww, but i'm only booked by the hour, but don't worry the new host is waiting back stage... Good bye everyone!" Irish left without another word but full of regrets. But at least she had a vacation...

Continued next chapter

* * *

**Ugh, I am really bad at writing these kind of fanfic, i guess i should just.. Nah! I'll continue it.. So how it goes? I know it's bad.. Sorry... And thank you Irish for your cooperation.. i really appreciate it.. Now for the new host and SET of questions, it's still open! **

**If you want to be the next host.. Just write your name (not necessarily your real name), your physical appearance (including clothes), You personality, and how you will end the show (eg: you have another appointment, etc) in the review box below. Also your questions you want to ask.**

**For the ones who aren't interested.. Just write your questions..Pretty please :3.. I can't think of a good question and if there are no question, this fanfic is doomed! (I'm not forcing you, am I?)**

**Well, See you next time! Please review! :D**


	3. Entry no 3

**CHAPTER 3! Sorry for the really LOOOOOOOONG wait minna! GOMENE! I'm really really busy so i can't really continue my fanfics... but rest assured, i'm back!  
Back to the "Reader's name" 'kay?.. (Typing this on the spot again) Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: When did I own Kuroshitsuji? I belongs to the rightful owner.. :)**

* * *

**Entry no. 3: The Awkwardness...**

**Backstage..**

"Um.. Excuse me? I know the show's gonna start but where are the questions?" Reader's name asked the crews.

"Questions you say? Well kid, we ain't got questions for these past few months. Thankfully we still got this show on the road..HAHAHA" One of the crews replied.

"EH! Then what am I gonna do? You can't expect me to ask a question out of nowhere! I'm still a newbie!" Reader's name shockingly said.

"Well that's your problem kid. This show isn't that popular" The crew left leaving Reader's name behind.

"Why did I apply for this?" Reader's name whispered to himself/herself.

"It is because you want to meet us, right milady?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes" Reader's name answered

"Then you can do it! Oh the show's starting.. Good luck!"

* * *

**Showtime**

****"Good day to you I'm Reader's name. Your permanent host for this show.. Now I have one question... What's the point of this show if the questions are not pre-readied?"

"Hey Reader's name! What are you doing?" Ciel asked frustrated.

"Cancelling the show" Reader's name said.

"You can't do that!"

"Then do something!"

"Sebastian, this is an order, sing for them" Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"Yes my lord"

_o-mezame no atsui koucha ireta nara_  
_pan yaite omuretsu yaite_  
_tsukaenai shiyounin ni mo_  
_yaki o iremashou kogeme kitsume_

_shatsu o kise botan shime ribon musunde_  
_kutsushita sururi shiage ni gantai o_  
_kore zo Shieru Fantomuhaivu kyou watashi no shujin_

_konna tokoro ni neguse ga hitotaba pyororira_  
_nanto ganko na no deshou_  
_neguse wa mochinushi niru no ka_  
_mattaku iu koto o kikanai_

_kore wa oshioki seneba desu ne_  
_kirifuki shushura shusshusshu_  
_mizuzeme konna ni nurete mo_  
_nao goujou na kyokusen_  
_doko zo no shinigami yori shitsukoi_  
_piitto nobashite fuffuffu_  
_sono mama sutto kushi hikeba_  
_hikaru…tenshi no wa_

_« Fantomuhaivu-ke no shitsuji taru mono,_  
_neguse no hitotsu ya futatsu_  
_massugu dekizu ni dou shimasu »_

_subete wa jinsoku kaiketsu_  
_sore koso ga shitsuji no nichijou_  
_aruiwa sokkoku shunsatsu_  
_sou akuma no jitsujou_

_« choushoku no ato wa teiougaku no ken'i_  
_Yuugu-kyouju ga o-mie ni narimasu_  
_gogo kara wa dansu-ressun to shoudan ga zatto goken hodo_  
_yoroshii desu ne bocchan »_

_isogashiku notauchimawaru shujin_  
_yokome ni shiryou chekku chekku_  
_ayashii kyakujin ni wa_  
_kiwadoi omotenashi shimasu_  
_yoru no tobari ga orita naraba_  
_basutabu ondo chekku chabu chabu fuu fuu_  
_doko kara araimashou_  
_…ie koko wa katsuai_

_shuushin no jikan oyasuminasai_  
_komoriuta o funfunfun_  
_aa nemure bocchan_  
_shikabane jimite yasuraka ni_  
_kowai yume mitara o-yobi o_  
_iesu iesu mai roodo de_  
_yagate mata otozureru asa_  
_mezame no koucha o ireru_

_shitsuji no nichijou_

_akuma no jitsujou..._

**Outside the Studio**

****"What are you doing Reader's name?"  Ciel asked.

"Nothing, just posting something" Reader's name replied.

_Want to see them dance or sing or something? Or answer your questions?_

_Then send us your dares and questions.._

_Just call 09-xxx-xxx-xxx or e-mail us at Of_Interview_Questions ._

* * *

**Ok, Ok, I know it's boring but my mind has just released from heavy pressure so it's still not as creative as before (though i know it's not that creative even before).. so again sorry for that and sorry for how short it is...**

**Anyways, from now on, i'm gonna stick to ****reader's name****... hope it doesn't mind you...**

**Also, would you mind helping me in creating questions and dares? PLease.. pretty please... (just put it in the review...box?)**

**Oh I almost forgot! The song used in this chapter.. it's called aru shitsuji no nichijou by sebastian michaelis (daisuke ono) himself.. :) **

**Well, just Review and enjoy... :)**


	4. Entry no 4

**Yo Minna! I'm back early and I'm proud of it.. haha! Anyways, thanks for the reviews (i really meant the participation and questions) hpfan10101 and** **Yuri18 y Tsuki500 !... It was really helpful. :D 3...**

**Well, here goes chapter 3! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own kuroshitsuji nor the new character involved in this chapter.. :)**

* * *

**Entry no. 4: The New Companion**

**Backstage: **

It was a Saturday afternoon, Reader's name was sitting on one of the chairs at the backstage until someone knocked.

"Who's there?" Reader's name asked.

"I'm applying for the host spot" The girl replied.

"Oh yes, please come in"

The girl with a shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, a pale skin but not that pale, and beautiful brown eyes with the elegant type eyeglasses entered. She have slender figure wearing a white dress-shirt and silky pink pants. Her shoes is a white sandal with high Chinese heels..

"You look lovely" Reader's name complimented her.

"Thank you" She thanked Reader's name.

"Please introduce yourself"

"Ah yes! My name is Yuri and I'm 21 years old. I'm from Argentina but i also have Japanese blood. I also have a younger sister." The girl named Yuri started introducing herself to her senior.

"Interesting.. So why do you want to be host?" Reader's name asked.

"Because I want to meet the Black Butler characters and also I thought this will be a great experience" Yuri answered.

"You really will have a great experience here. Congratulations you pass!" Reader's name said.

"Thank you very much! Well then, I'll be preparing" Again, Yuri thanked Reader's name.

Yuri left for the preparations and questions leaving Reader's name behind. Until one of the crew accompanied Reader's name and whispered something.

"Hey Reader's name, you just accepted her because we're short on people and you want someone to accompany you on the stage. The fact that you're already embarrassed for 2 entries." The crew whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Reader's name shouted.

"Ahh, short-tempered as always. Anyway, please prepare now, everybody is here."

* * *

**Showtime:**

"It's time for The Black Butler Interviews again. But now we have a new host, Yuri!" Reader's name announced.

"Thank you Reader's name. Now let's call our characters for today. Sebastian, Ciel, Mey-rin, Finnian, Bardroy, and Tanaka..-san!" Yuri called.

"Thank you very much for having us again"

"Tch"

"Hello!"

"Nice to meet you everyone!"

"Say, can I use my flamethrower here?"

"Ho Ho Ho!"

"Thank you everyone. Please take your sit. We got questions for everyone but unfortunately, there are no dares" Reader's name said.

"Ok, let's start interviewing.. There are 2 types of questions.. Question for everyone and individual question.. Let's star with the question for everyone from myself" Yuri explained.

"I see, question from the host again" Ciel sighed.

"Please don't sigh Ciel, the ratings will drop" Reader's name scolded him.

"First question! What are your hobbies?" Yuri started questioning. "Starting from Ciel!"

"What! I am first?! (Reader's name showed him a rope) Ugh fine.. Well, my hobbies are simple. Just playing chess and taking a walk in my garden." Ciel answered

"Is that all young master? I think your hobby is stealing cookies from the cookie jar." Sebastian said.

"Shut up Sebastian!" Ciel blushed.

"Is that so?" Yuri giggled. "Next Sebastian"

"My hobby is taking care of my precious cats." Sebastian explained. "And here I would like to demonstrate my hobby"

"Sebastian, don't tell me you actually.. Achoo! brought that.. Achoo! cat! You know.. Achoo! I'm allergic to them" Ciel shouted.

"What a cute cat!" Reader's name said.

"Isn't it? It's not just cute but beautiful" Sebastian continued.

"Okay while they're busy let's move on to Mey-rin" Yuri said

"Yes, uhm my hobby is-"

"Hey Yuri! aren't you gonna.. Achoo! stop them?" Ciel interrupted.

"Of course not. Why would I?" Yuri stated.

"But my allergies.. Achoo! are really.. Achoo! bad" Ciel demanded.

"Mr. Ciel Phantomhive could you please sit down and be silent there, you are done answering ages ago. Also, i really don't care about your allergies, you should just have drink your medicine. Now if you have a problem with what i just said, please ready your body. Thank you" Yuri coldly countered.

...

"Now then Mey-rin, please continue." Yuri smiled.

"Y-yes. My hobby is... to daydream about- i mean my hobby, well before, is sniping someone" Mey-rin nervously murmured then blushed.

"Aww.. Dont be shy its just natural for a woman like you." Reader's name said.

"Also, her hobby is being clumsy and breaking things up" Sebastian added.

"Sebastian, don't make her shake! Next is bard!" Yuri said.

"Isn't it obvious? My hobby is burning stuff because I know that explosions are art" Bard replied then moved near Yuri's ear "I'll tell you a secret..I...you...fire...heart..."

_BAM!_

"You say that one more time and i'll kill you!" Yuri proclaimed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The injured Bardroy mercifully said at the corner.

"Well, actually that's true" Sebastian nodded at bards hobby.

"Next Finny!" Yuri ignored him.

"Yay it's my turn now! My hobby is dancing with the birds and the trees. Of course, with plu-plu!" Finny optimistically said.

"That's really awesome Finny. Next is Tanaka-san!" Yuri again cheerfully smiled.

"I think breaking trees and ruining the garden is much more suited in Finny's hobbies" Sebastian again added.

"Sorry Mr. Sebastian!" Finny cried.

"Oh look Sebastian! You just made a guest cry! I guess you should accompany your master and bard there at the corner tied up" Reader's name said. "Honestly like master like butler.. Would you believe it? they even kissed at Ciel's bedroom. Re-read entry no. 2 for that"

"My apologies" Sebastian is sorry.

"Oh really! Then I must spread the news. Anyways, Tanaka-san please continue" Yuri said.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Tanaka-san slowly explained.

"Thank you very much! Now let's start the individual questions!" Yuri said.

"Wait wait! What's this? Why is my Sebby here? Why am i not invited?" The mysterious guy with red hair asked.

"Grell! I told you I would invite you next entry! You too Alois!" Reader's name said.

"Eh! I didn't even said anything!" Alois said.

"Hmph. Well, since I'm here, I might as well answer the question." Grell said "Well, my hobby is my Sebas-chan himself."

"Then I will answer too! I won't let that man steal my spot." Alois argued.

"I'm a woman!" Grell growled.

"My hobby is torturing my servants and licking things" Alois said.

"Listen when I'm talking brat!"

"Okay stop it you two, no one is allowed to argue in this show. Besides you're not even invited. Now shoo before someone gets angry" Reader's name stopped them.

"The first question is for Ciel and from me. Well, the first set of questions we will ask is from me 'kay?" Yuri calmly said.

"Release me first!" Ciel demanded.

"Oh yes! sorry.. Please release Ciel.. Now the question, What's your favorite food? And what's the thing you hate the most?" Yuri asked.

"Tch, that's the dumbest question I've ever been asked" Ciel mumbled but Yuri heard is now readying for a martial arts fight. "My favorite food(s) are sweets that are made by Sebastian and the things I hate the most are liars... Happy?"

"Good" Yuri responded. "Now for the next question, Mey-rin what would you do if Sebastian invited you on a date?"

"Wha-What... Don't ask me that question so suddenly" Mey-rin blushed as red as a tomato then ran away.

"She ran away.." Reader's name said.

"I guess so.. Let's just move to Bard who is still tied up.. How's that you didn't burn the whole mansion yet? Are you an incendiary or something?" Yuri asked Bard.

"Of course, if I burn the whole mansion i will have nowhere to go.. and I don't want Sebastian to do all the work..Incendiary? No, I really just love using my flamethrower. You want me to show you" Bard joked.

"No thank you.. Now to Finny! What kind of animal would you like to have as a pet?"

"Pet? Of course a bird! That's all i wanted" Finny responded.

"Is that so? Then here's a bird.. Next, Tanaka-san! How many years are you?"

"Ho Ho ho" Tanaka answered.

"89? No?"

"Ho Ho Ho"

"Oh I see! Then I will keep it a secret" Yuri Smiled.

"You understand that?" Reader's name asked. "What did he say?"

"Of course! Everyone understand that.. If you don't, sorry but it's a secret." Yuri giggled. " Now for Sebastian, How do you manage to not murderer any of the servants every time they do some new disaster? If that's me, I would have already fired them for saying little or buried them in case of some mass-destruction escenary"

"Well, if I murdered them then there will be less protection for the mansion. But if I can they could be gone now" Sebastian calmly replied.

"Eek! Sebastian how did you get out of there?" Reader's name exclaimed.

"I am simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian answered.

"If you say so.. Then let's move on to the last question from our friend, hpfan10101" Reader's name said.

"It's for Ciel.. Ciel, if you had like a girlfriend what would she be like? PS. And don't say you can't have a girlfriend because you've got a fiancee. That's all, now your answer?" Yuri asked.

"Me again? Ugh, well, she would behave like a lady would be (Not as noisy as Lizzy) and NOT SCARY" Ciel replied..

"Are you talking about me?" Yuri asked again.

"No..please just end the show" Ciel said.

"Okay that's the end of Black butler interviews. Stay tuned for the next" Reader's name said.

"And don't forget to send us another set of questions..and dares.. BYE!" Yuri ended it.

* * *

"Ahh, it's already done. i can go home now and drink my tea"

"Hey where's mey-rin?"

"She hasn't come back"

"Don't worry she'll come back"

-to be continued-

* * *

**Yay it's done! Did you enjoy? hope so.. Sorry Yuri18 y Tsuki500 if that's not the way you wanted it.. sorry.. also i have a question for you: Do you still wanna be the host? If not, how will you leave?.. that's all.. Thanks again for the reviews!**

**It's kinda long! I'm proud of it! hahaha! Anyways, Please continue to help me with the questions..just type it in the review please... it's really fun writing with many questions and your cooperations.. :D**

**Again, Please review and enjoy your day! :)**


End file.
